The Fantastical Adventures of The Doctor and Jes
by Kat The Lumpy Space Princess
Summary: my story really isn't meant to be about doctor who which is why its inaccurate in some senses. But basically it's about "The doctor" going back in time to save his friends daughter, who is now pulled into "the doctor's world" unwillingly of course and now they go on all these life threatening adventures written from both point of views...hope you give it a try and enjoy it
1. Chapter 1-The Meeting- The Doctor 1

"Doctor, please I am begging you, look at me; I am literally on my knees please just do me this one favor." The husky voiced man pleads with him.  
>"And Tom what would I get out of this huh? This situation simply does not affect me therefore I have no interest in helping you." The doctor replies coldly.<br>"You heartless bastard." Tom mumbles to himself.  
>"What?"<br>"Nothing." Tom replies sharply  
>"I thought so; now if you don't mind please leave me to finish my lovely game of Sputnik in peace." Tom gets off his knees and stares the Doctor piercingly in the eyes.<br>"Ever heard the saying if looks could kill, well Tommy boy if that was true I'd be dead." The Doctor says whimsically as if he was not destroying Tom's last hope of saving his daughters' life.  
>"What are you waiting for the door is in that direction, did you forget?" He asks sarcastically, Tom just shakes his head, says,<br>"Thanks for nothing." And leaves.  
>"No problem!" The doctor throws out behind him. After a long lingering silence he exclaims.<br>"Aish! Why would he ask me something like that?" The doctor throws the Sputnik figurine to the ground and rocks back into his dome shaped gunmetal gray recliner.  
>He lets out and exasperated sigh.<br>"I guess I have no choice." The Doctor pushes himself out of his recliner his hands in the air a sign of defeat.  
>"Why must they take advantage of my saintly nature?" He asks himself.<br>"What year did he say again," he continues as he walks toward his TARDIS  
>"was it twenty, twenty three, that is quite a long time ago why is he only asking me this now?"<br>"Well doctor I have only found out about you. Remember?" Tom answer his question.  
>"Oh yes that's right, anyway goodbye." He says entering the ship, he sits in the sliver stained chrome seat and straps himself in.<br>"I thought he had left already." The Doctor says only just noticing Toms' reappearance;  
>he enters the year and location and flicks down the ignition button and hyperdrive. Buuuuu buuuuu buuuuu the ship makes as it blast on into time and space<br>"I wonder what tom's daughter looks like." He questions.  
>"God-forbid she looks like him…actually" he ponders over it for a second. "God-forbid she act like him, his grotesque way of arguing with every other word you say."<br>the doctor's spacecraft sounds as it lands two thousand and twenty years in the past.  
>"Ah!" the doctor exclaims as the metal door lifts open. "The sweet smell of the year twenty, twenty three thousand and…..what is that?" he sticks his nose out.<br>"Rotting corpse quite possibly." He shakes himself to get the smell out of his system.  
>"Hmmm now where would I be if I was Tom's daughter, hmmmm he told me where she worked." He tapped his forehead trying to remember.<br>"Ah yes! The Berry's on fifty-Seventh Street…Now where exactly is that." He looks around aimlessly trying to find out where exactly in the city of Nevil Clerk he was. A tall, dark stranger walked past him wearing a dark gray Altrose coat the collars covering half his face and the strangers top hat covering the rest of his face.  
>"He seems shady, not exactly my first opinion but..." The doctor runs after him shouting.<br>"Excuse me good sir would you mind…" stopped in the middle of his question.  
>" if you don't want to get hurt, I suggest you leave me alone." The stranger man says darkly in his cold raspy voice.<br>" Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine." The doctor mutters to himself as the stranger walks off.  
>Completely lost he walks of in the opposite direction of the stranger and hopes for the best.<br>"Maybe I can find someone of actually use. Oh I wonder if those two men would be able to help." He walks up them and says  
>"Well hello there gentlemen I was wondering could you point me in the direction of fifty-seventh." Both men look utterly confused, both giving the doctor these incredulous looks. They obviously take way to many steroids,<br>"I wonder if this was a good idea." the doctor thinks, now regretting his decision to come over here.  
>"Whose the pip squeak?" one of the meat heads ask scratching his bulbous round head.<br>" I beg your pardon, who are you calling pipsqueak? You overgrown troll." The doctor completely offended by such an insult, momentarily forgets that these two overgrown trolls are thrice his size and their biceps are the size of his head.  
>"What did you say…pipsqueak!"<br>"Oh you heard you bulbous creature!" The doctor throws back at them.  
>"That's it come here!" The trolls grab him by the arm and lift him about seven inches off the ground matching their height.<br>"Oh I'm so scared what are you going to do to me huh? Eat me? Personally I think you guys should lay off the cannibalism, it will go straight to you great big heads."


	2. The Meeting- Jes 1

Hmmm she wonders as she bends the corner, she could hear the three men yelling from a mile away.  
>"Oh what trouble have those two idiots gotten themselves into this time?" she wonders aloud to herself. In the distance she could see the two giant outlines of her older brothers Grimm and Grump, quite the names and it suits their personalities perfectly, as she gets closer, she notices another man with them, Grimm has got him in a headlock and Grump poised to punch him in the jaw, she gets closer standing just behind Grim and she can't help but notice how undeniably handsome this stranger is his lengthy golden brown hair tousled and dripping across his forehead leading into a deep pool of hazel-brown eyes. His eyes are sharp like an owl taking in everything, they are fierce, they appear as if they could destroy an entire city, his eyes are filled with madness, a madness only someone who has seen real destruction would know. He is failing around in Grimm's arms shouting a bunch of gibberish about how ginormous my brother's heads are and how stupid they appear to be.<br>"Well are you just going to stand there and watch them kill me!?" The man says directly towards me snapping me out of my haze.  
>"Huh?" I lift my hands to my chest wondering if he is really talking to me. His voice even covered in sarcasm and anger is quite angelic in a odd way, It is deep and melodious…Beautiful.<br>"Yes you, who else could I possibly, be talking to huh princess!" He yells at me obviously infuriated and amazed by my, let us for agreement sake call it, stupidity.  
>"Hey!" Grump yells at him "Don't talk to our sister like that." And then punches his lights out.<br>" Grump! " I yell at him, "What are doing? Are you crazy? Do you want dad to send you to those anger management classes again huh?" I smack him on the forehead and say in an affection yet crossed way.  
>"You big oaf. " You can see it in his eyes he is truly sorry for doing it and says.<br>"I'm sorry sis, it's just that he had no right to talk to you like that."  
>I let out a sigh.<br>"It's okay, let's just get him out of here before someone comes and finds him and you guys get in trouble. We have to take care of him until he regains consciousness okay?"  
>"Okay." The both say in unison obviously not happy with my choice to take in the violent little man home with us.<br>"But he's so noisy." Grump complains to himself.  
>"Well you had no right to knock him out like that." I stand over the unconscious man, his nose releasing a constant stream of crimson liquid. I am curious, curious about where such a person could come from. He doesn't look like he belongs anywhere around here, with his tailored business suit and perfectly tailored face, where did he come from? Why is he here? All these question race though my head.<br>"Come on guys let's get home quickly."  
>"Okay sis." Grim says picking up and throwing the man's lifeless body over his shoulder.<br>When we arrive at home Grim distracts mom while Grump and I carry the still unconscious man to my room, through the back door.  
>"Are you sure we should leave him alone here with you, I mean he is pretty, he pauses for a second searching for the right word… wild, are you sure it's ok to leave him here with you, what if he tries something?" He says looking worried that the mad man will try to attack me or something.<br>"Don't worry if he does," I go to draws and pull out the compact laser rifle I got from dad after months of begging. "I'll just use this on him." I say holding it up for Grump to see.  
>"Good, now don't hesitate if you have to."<br>"Don't worry I won't." I say reassuringly to him.  
>He turns around and ducks as he tries to get his large body through the door, and then I am left here alone with this curious stranger. I sit crossed legged on my bed observing him, as his body rises and falls arithmetically. Everything about this stranger seems perfect. I wonder if he is human. Ever since the first alien contact of 2017 there seems to be an increasing number of them migrating from their home planets to earth, it is known as the planet of opportunity by those among the galaxy and we even made contact with those of the Andromeda galaxy last year so I guess I can look forward to more of those stranger creatures coming to my planet.<br>hmmm I wonder how strongly out he is maybe I should… I place my hands in his pockets in hopes of finding something that could tell me who he is, I do not know maybe something like and Identification card or maybe his interstellar traveler passport, something like that, anything.  
>"Ahhhh" I scream as he unexpectedly grabs me wrist his eyes shooting open looking upward to the ceiling then curiously at me.<br>"Who are you?" he asks still with his firm grip on my hand, he rises upward and looks at me dead in the eye.  
>"Answer you bloody human! Who are you?" I am too distracted by his fierce eyes, I completely forget about the laser in my shirt pocket, yes it fits in my pocket it is compacted for discretion.<br>"Hellooo, earth to human, ugghh." He rolls his eyes and jumps off my bed, eyes alert, taking in everything, his tight grip moving further up my arm and pulling me up behind him.  
>"So hard to find good help these days, the one...wait no! The billionth time I decide to help someone and this is what I get..." He pauses as if for dramatic effect. "I get bloody kidnapped! ...by some, some." he looks at me with disgust. "Little kid!" Handsome as he is, he is rather rambunctious.<br>"Would you shut up!" I growl at him, obviously annoyed, to which he replies.  
>"Great! Now the toddler is ordering me around, just great!" He says throwing my hand backwards. I rub my wrist scowling at him. How can someone so handsome be so gosh damn annoying, he goes to open the door, but I know that my parents are right outside that door if they see him Grim, Grump and I will be dead. Without really thinking I jump on him holding my hands over his mouth so he will not make any noise. He trashes around until I finally get him on the ground I can hear my mom's heavy footsteps coming to check on me and with me straddled across this strange man I do not think she will like what she sees. I stretch my hands, my fingers just barely reaching and lock the door. Knock knock knock knock knock my mom gently bangs on the door. With my two hands now over the rude stranger's mouth I answer her.<br>"Yeah mom!"  
>"what are you doing in there, what is all that noise!" she yells through the door.<br>"Uhhhh..." I comb my brain trying to come up with an excuse.  
>"Uhhhhh...I'm practicing my Capoeira." Great now she is going to know I am lying.<br>"Capa...what!" she asks completely confused.  
>"It is self defense you know for safety."<br>"Oh okay." she says, and you can tell she does not fully believe me, but she does not question it.  
>"Well don't hurt yourself." she finishes as she leaves. I let out a huge sigh of relief and look down. I had almost forgotten about him, he is just kind of staring at me as if I have freshly escaped from the mental asylum.<br>"What?" I ask him calmly as if I am not holding him down under my 135 pound frame and preventing his ability to talk. Hmmm this does seem a little like a kidnapping, I remove myself from him and my hands from his mouth and a slew of pent up insults flood out. "Are you insane or just plain stupid?" he says looking at me as if I was the alien.  
>"Not sure but you will definitely be the first to know when I find out, okay?" I reply to him confusing his fragile over tempered mind even more.<br>"Listen kid..." I cut him off.  
>"I am not a kid for God's sake I am twenty five freaking' years old!"<br>"Ohhhh so old." he says mockingly and continues, repeating the word kid with more emphasize.  
>"When am I going to get to leave here, huh? ...or have you really kidnapped me, holding me against my will and all."<br>"Why on earth would I want someone as noisy and bothersome as you around me all the time? Kidnap you? ha!" I laugh at his audacity.  
>"You are free to leave whenever you wish." I say coolly, but then he struts over to the door and you can practically hear the little voice in my head screaming no! He turns back and sees the panic in my eyes.<br>"Thought so." He says smartly.  
>"What are you talking about."<br>"You can't let your parents or whoever the hell you live with see me leave can you? You'll get in trouble won't you." he laughs.  
>"So what." I say slightly sulking at his words.<br>"You're such a kid awwww how cute."  
>"Well if I'm a kid, you're a grown man who got kidnap by a girl with about as much arm strength as a miniature three legged frog."<br>To this he unexpectedly sticks his tongue out at me. I cringe,  
>"And he calls me the kid." I mumble to myself.<br>"So...uhhhhh what's your name?"  
>"Jescilin …what's yours?"<br>"That my friend is classified, but you may call me Doctor."  
>"Doctor?"<br>"Yes Doctor." He repeats as he freely roams around my room as if it is his own, picking up my glass castle figurines and investigating them thoroughly, placing it down and moving on to the other object, whatever it is that sparks his curiosity. Finally he settles on my queen sized bed wrinkling my mauve duvet.  
>"Doctor Who?" I ask and he just lights up like a Christmas tree, smiling and bright eyed, and says.<br>"Exactly!"  
>"So Jes." He says curiously and it somehow feels as if he is insulting my intelligence even though he has not, it is just his tone, his natural way of speaking I suppose.<br>"When can I leave huh? I mean it's not that you aren't a blast to hang out with or anything it's just that I have other things to do, people to see." And then he mumbles under his breath but I can still hear him clearly as he says.  
>"Lives to save." And I ask him.<br>"Whose life?" He looks startled by the question, I was most certainly not suppose to hear the last part, but I repeat the question either way.  
>"Whose life do you have to save."<br>"Huh?" he asks me as if he does not understand.  
>"When did you hear me say anything about life saving."<br>"Just now you just did."  
>"No I didn't." he denies it again. "You my dear are entirely too young to be hearing voices, don't you think?" he finishes with a wink.<br>"But…but" I start off but give up, I imagine that it must be quite the hopeless case to argue with someone like him. I try to get the desired information in another form.  
>"Soooo….." I start all nonchalantly, sitting on the bed next to him, trying to look cute, and blinking my eyes repeatedly. I probably look like a retarded seal right now.<br>"Why are you here doctor?" I say in the sweetest must seductive voice I can muster up and he leans in closer and I can swear that maybe just maybe he will really tell me but he just says smartly into my ear.  
>"That my friend is classified information." My shoulder slouch over in defeat.<br>"Way to shoot my dreams down Doctor." I mumble.  
>"What?"<br>"Nothing, nothing at all." I reply waving away the question.  
>"Anyway you still haven't answered my question..."<br>"Huh?"  
>"When. Can. I. Leave?" he says slower as If I am some sort of toddler. I look at the clock above my bedroom door.<br>"Well it is my parents date night thingy at ten sooo…. I guess in about seven hours." I wince at the thought of having to tolerate him for so long and he doesn't seemed to please with it either.  
>"What! Seven hours!" He starts yelling again and I am forced to cover his mouth again preventing him from speaking so no one hears.<p> 


End file.
